tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Australasian Confederated-Commonwealth
Blue White Red|day_of_founding = 1st of January, 3019|official_name = Confederated Commonwealth of Australia, Aotearoa, Indonesia, Indochina, India, and Hawaii|religion = State Secularism|national day = 17th of July|common_name(s) = Australia, ACC, Yatrallan, Ossland, United Australia, Australasia, Reformist Australia|largest_city = Eora (Sydney)|ethnicities = 32% Aboriginal 28% Ossite 19% Indian 16% Indochinese 5% Filipino|status = Independent Major Power}}The Australasian Confederated-Commonwealth, abbreviated as ACC '''and also known by the Aboriginals as '''Yatrallan and the Oss as Ossland, is one of the three Tripartite Powers. The country consists of Oceania, Indonesia, Indochina, India, Taiwan and the Philippines. ignore below lmao The nation is a liberal republic, despite its communist facade. The nation is a diverse, multicultural country, containing many ethnicity. The two dominating ethnic groups being the Aboriginal (counting for 32%) and the Ossite people (counting for 28%). The nation's history is dominated by these two ethnic groups, with the whole country's existing because of the ethnic clashes of the two. This was in the form of the Australasian Civil War. After which the AAR was established, under the premiership of Matilda Warraga. During her reign, the nation was an authoritarian dictatorship, breaking multiple human rights. When Matilda was ousted in a coup, by Julius Wallong and George Abblas, the former would become the new Premier in 3000. Since then, Wallong has liberalised the nation and established freedom of press. He also plans on ending the one-party status and allowing free elections. In the years following the Winndore, Matilda set out rebuilding the destroyed Australian economy. By creating many public work projects and redistributing the wealth from former Oss families to Aboriginals, the AAR oversaw an economic expansion, but not by a large margin. As living standards and the economy decreased, it would prove a decisive factor in Matilda's ousting. When Wallong came into power, he placed John Cartaroo as overseer of the declining economy. The Cartaroo Plan would oversee Australia's former isolationist economy open up and allow privetisation. The Capitalmen, as they were dubbed by historian Thomas Bentham, were rich Nuuk investors who would come and quickly establish influence. This would lead to an economic boom for the AAR, allowing Wallong to purchase territory from the Nuuks and Reich, allowing further booms. However, this would lead to a great economic division, Aboriginals being richer while many Oss families currently are having trouble staying in economic stability. Not only that, but as of recent, Australasian politics has increasingly become dominated by oligarchs. Even with the welfare laws and anti-corruption campaigns, the AAR is the richest of the Tripartite nations, thanks due to economic reforms. It has a nuclear arsenal of an unknown amount, but Wallong's vowed to pacifism and for the Tripartite Powers collaboration. International Relations Weltreich The AAR and the Weltreich are in a tense relationship. Australasia used to be a protectorate of Weltreich until revolution took place and the area was annexed by Modern Day AAR. Weltreich has denounced communism and has frequently put in trade embargoes against the union and has even funded fascist revolutionaries. AAR has responded with also funding communist revolutionaries in Weltreich. Recently, AAR has been showing signs of wanting to improve diplomatic relations with Weltreich by ending the funding of communists and even having the Premier met with the Weltführer. With the buying of several Reich lands in East Asia, their relationship has greatly improved, with Wolfgang's new more democratic policies. Nuuk Empire The Nuuk empire and the AAR have always had an interesting relationship. As the AAR was originally simply a rebellion organization during the Greater Decade's War, the Nuuk Empire funded the rebels to cause national instability so the NE sent troops to help the communists. After the war, the AAR ended its alliance with Nuuk and denounced monachism. The relations between the two have stayed dormant and neutral. Since Nuuk sold the AAR a large amount of land in South Asia, Australasia's interest has been fading and the two have been becoming slightly bitter. The future of the friendship between the AAR and the Nuuk Empire is uncertain. History Context The Aldring Era Around the late 2020's, Australians were becoming increasingly paranoid of Ecological and Chinese threats. The Ecological Republic, led by the infamous Omnodeus, were quickly making gains and destroying his enemies in North America. Being completely unstoppable, foreign powers soon began to take moves to curve the ER's power. One such nation was China, lead by Chairmen Yao Kun. To combat the ever rising threat of the aggressive ER, Yao took drastic steps to secure Chinese influence in Asia. He ordered Chinese fleets to enter foreign nation's waterzones and to secure tradelines. Yao particularly wanted heavy influence upon the resource-rich South East Asia. ASEAN, now ruled by Chinese puppets, would allow for China to do whatever it wanted. Yao's next target was Australia, his plan being to buy a puppet into power. However, his plans were leaked in a ER cyberattack. Yao's puppet, Aiden Laine, would lose his entire reputation and lead to a great anger within the Australian people. A new Red Scare emerged within Australia, specifically targeting the Chinese Communist Party. The Labour Party, trying to distance itself from the left-wing reputation, adopted Victor Aldring as its new leader. Aldring had previously been a political pundit, celebrity and pro-republic activist. In the 2030 Elections, Labour had won a slight majority. Over a period of a few more months, a new election was called so Aldring could secure a majority in parliament. The 2032 Election saw Aldring and Labour secure a majority, and successfully voted on establishing a Republic. This saw the Commonwealth of Australia transition from a constitutional monarchy into a fully independent republic. One influential moment in the election was Aldring's 'They Walk Among Us' speech. It revealed many Liberal and National officials being payed-off by Chinese organisations. Following the establishment of the Republic and succession into becoming President, Aldring set out to turn the nation forward. Under Aldring, Australia saw greater economic and population growth then ever before. Military and social spending was increased, infrastructure was revamped and the nation saw a cultural golden age. Aldring fostered and developed a unique Australian identity, that of the Australs. With the formation of the Oceanic Alliance, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea, Fiji, and many more pacific island nations came under the sphere of Australia. All this had angered Yao, who's goal for a Chinese sphere in the Pacific was dashed in the mud. Australia had become a self-reliant nation, able to stop Chinese aggression. However, his military and industrial expansion would not hold up against that of the unstoppable Econ army. The Neoss Australia, for the next 800 years, would be under the yoke of the EGR. During this time, Australians retained their unique national identity and patriotism. Over time, the Australs would become Osstrals, and later just Oss. When this form of patriotism was almost coming to an end, and it seemed like Australia would become assimilated to the Cascadians, two men would revive and advance the Australian Identity: Wilfred Alastor and Aldous Greenow. Alastor and Greenow would work together and rediscover the forgotten identity. The Winndore The Kadite The Third Millennium Coup Post-Third Millennium Coup The Modern Era Category:Nations Category:Republics Category:AAR Category:Tripartite Powers Category:Australia